Mirai Crystals
are small, collectible, crystals that contain Tomorrow Power and are the physical form of it. They appear in HUGtto! Pretty Cure and are used to transform and use attacks. Mirai Crystals are also used by the Pretty Cure to care for Hugtan. Uses In the anime When inserted into the PreHeart, they can be used for the Pretty Cure to transform and use their attacks. The Cures' Crystals can also be inserted onto a spoon to feed Hugtan their Tomorrow Powerer. In episode 3 it is revealed that eight Crystals are needed to make time start moving again for Hugtan. From episode 6 on, the girls also use the Crystals with the Mirai Pad to change into various job outfits. As toys When set into the PreHeart toy, the Mirai Crystals each unlock different voice samples. Used with the Mirai Pad, they unlock new job outfits. It is not known yet if different Crystals have different effects when used with the Cupoon and Hugtan doll. Appearance Transformation These are small, heart-shaped gems with gold border and a piece on top, with three bars connected at the center by a gem. The colors and shapes vary depending on the Cure. Cure Yell's is pink with a garnet flower on top, with flowers decorating the bars and top, while Cure Ange has a light blue heart with wings in place of the bars and topper, and a sapphire gem at the middle. Cure Etoile's is yellow with a topaz star with the bars resembling the tail of a shooting star, decorated with smaller stars to match the top. Both Cure Macherie and Amour's have the same heart and ribbon motif, with four bars instead of four, the only difference being Amour's is amethyst, while Macherie's is ruby. The second Mirai Crystals the Cures receive resemble the original but are deeper in color and shape as their respective motifs (i.e. a flower for Cure Yell's, a wing for Cure Ange's, a star for Cure Etoile, and a Ribbon for Cure Macherie and Cure Amour). Mother Heart Originally this resembles the transformation stones but is white with the top, bars, and gem in the middle all shaped like hearts. The gem is pale pink. Its alternate form is light pink with variously sized and shaped gems surrounding it. In the middle is a stylized design, along with a pink gem heart. Attack Each Attack Crystal resembles its user's motif in color and appearance, having a lighter frame and a gem in the middle. Cure Ange has a navy wing with a light blue frame and a diamond circle in the middle, while Etoile gains an orange star with a gold, duo star frame and a sapphire star in the middle. Yell gains a pink flower made from five roses with a pale pink frame and an emerald flower at the center. Amour and Macherie gain Rouge and Violet ribbons with a gold, circular heart lined background. The top has a stylized shape and at the middle is a heart-shaped gem, indigo for Macherie, and pink for Amour. There is also the Cheerful crystal, which resembles a flower made out of five hearts, each colored to match one of the Pretty Cure. The hearts surround a diamond heart in the middle. Original Crystals These are unique crystals that came in a variety of shapes and sizes: *Cake - A large white, pale yellow, and pink star-shaped cake with a gold gem star in the center of a light pink circle of the six animals based on the previous Cure. On the front is a chocolate message. *PreHeart - Resembles the transformation Mirai Crystal but with four bars and a gold stylized heart in the middle. On top is an orange PreHeart-shaped gem. *Mirai Pad Ribbon - A pink and gold diamond with a gold centerpiece and a dark pink ribbon adorned by a pink circled gem. *Hugtan & Moon - A metallic blue circular piece with an etched design of Hugtan on a topaz gem-like crescent moon. At the corner is a light pink gem star. *Hugtan & Orange - A cream circular piece with an orange gem shard at each corner. In the middle is Hugtan holding an orange gem sphere. *Clover - A light green gem clover with a light pink background and middle bar piece. A pink gem sits in the middle surrounded by a smaller flower, wing, and star. *Shell - A light pink gem clam with a light purple shell background that has small etchings of circles, diamonds, and stars. In the middle is a pale blue gem heart on a heart piece. *Pink (Fanbook ver.) - Resembles the original Transformation piece, but has a pearl pink background, pale pink bars, and a gold flower gem in the middle. *Melody Sword - A light blue heart with silver, stylized base and a flower on top. The silver hearts surrounding the Melody Sword, which is adorned by a ruby heart. *Pretty Cologne - A light pink heart-shaped gem with a pale blue base with a heart and ribbon on top. In the middle are two bars attached to a heart depicting an indigo Hugtan with a dark pink Cure Yell. Above them is a tiny ruby heart. *Pretty Bag - A topaz purse-shaped crystal with a pale pink base and three bars attached to a heart depicting a blue and yellow Cure Ange and Etoile. Above them are a sapphire heart and etched ribbon. *Cure Yell & Cure Black - A pink heart tiny dots lining the border and hearts on both the top and bottom. The middle is pearl pink with etched designs of Cure Black and Cure Yell. Types of Mirai Crystals Mirai Crystals Original Mirai Crystals Trivia Gallery Category:Items Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise